


Get on Your Hands and Knees...

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Set during episode 21 of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 21 when Takaoka tells Nagisa to get on his hands and knees, but this time he doesn't ask him to beg, he asks for something worst, way worst. Something that would destroy Nagisa, that traumatizes the rest of the class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get on Your Hands and Knees...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes a rape scene, if this makes you uncomfortable then please turn away now.

Nagisa was standing inches from Takaoka when he gave him a dirty grin and stepped closer to him, “Get on your hands and knees,” Nagisa did as he was told and slowly bent down to get onto his hands and knees. “And suck my cock,” the man laughed viciously. Nagisa heard the shouts of complaints from his fellow classmates who all looked mortified and it was seconds later did he realise what he was being asked. He was being asked to suck his dick. He was asked to suck someone off in front of the rest of the class. He had to do this to save his other classmates.

 

He turned back round when he heard a zipper and some ruffling and he turned to see a large fat penis in front of him. It stunk horribly and he scrunched his nose up at it. It was fairly large with a few large veins crawling down the sides. Takaoka picked up his penis and shoved it onto Nagisa face. Nagisa held his mouth shut as it squished against his mouth. It smelt revolting. Takaoka slapped him in the face with his dick and it hurt. It actually stung. Nagisa’s stomach was knotting. He was going to have to do such a thing in front of so many people

 

“Do as I say or your friends will die,” Nagisa stared up at the man before him. “Come on. Daddy wants you to suck his cock. I’ll give you to the count of three or your friends will die and it will all be your fault as you never did as you were told. You were a very bad boy,” Nagisa looked to his classmates who all looked as terrified as him. He reached up and touched the man's cock and gingerly brought his lips to the head and kissed it softly. He was shaking beyond belief and was so close to tears. He felt so vulnerable now. It was disgusting. He hated the taste of it. It was overly salted and it tasted bitter.

 

Takaoka pushed his penis past his lips and was down his throat. Some of the girls screamed in terror and Karasuma, with nothing else he could do, asked them to turn away. He possibly needed the students in some point in the near future but all he could suggest was for them to turn around. The boys held the girls tightly as they watched as Nagisa was gagging with a man's penis down his throat. They were all terrified. The girls could feel the boys shaking as they watched, Nagisa. 

 

“Suck harder,” Nagisa had tears streaming down his face as he bobbed his head. It was humiliation.  He hated this so much. He was so scared and he was alone up here with half his class watching him. He was only in middle school. “Doesn’t daddies dick taste so good?” he laughed, shoving Nagisa’s head closer into his groin. He kept pushing until Nagisa had swallowed his entire cock and he kept thrusting hard into his mouth. Nagisa was choking on his dick. It was far too big for him, but it still thrusted further and further down his throat. He couldn’t stop gagging. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, because of the continue gagging, the humiliation and the fear.

 

Takaoka laughed as he pulled Nagisa up by the hair and turned him so that he could face everyone. Karma and Terasaka were the only ones not holding any girls but they looked so angry. Takaoka pulled Nagisa’s jeans and boxers down and he stood there bare in front of his teachers and classmates. The jeans were pulled of off his legs and were thrown off the roof and they fell to the ground. He ripped his shirt off of him until he was completely nude.

 

And in a matter of seconds, Takaoka was deep in Nagisa and was thrusting hard into him. It happened too quickly. He wasn’t prepared. It was his first time and it was too big. The girls were held closer and Terasaka grabbed Karma as he began to scream, “You bastard. That was mine. You asshole. You fucking bastard. He’s mine. Let him go,” Nagisa shut his eyes as pain ripples through him. He never got hard until Takaoka was pumping his hand against own penis. He was being stretched too wide he was certain something was tearing.

 

Nagisa was facing his classmates, his legs tucked behind Takaoka as he pounded deep into him. He was high in the air. Nagisa screamed as he could feel the large dick smacking deep into him. It didn’t feel good. It was disgusting. He hated it. He could see the pain on Karma’s face. The hurt. The anger. He wished it would stop.

 

“He’s a kinky one. He likes being fucked deep in the ass while his own boyfriend watches. He’s got some lovely pre-cum oozing out, Karma. He likes it. He loves being fucked hard in front of you. It turns him on,” Nagisa was crying hard now. From the pain, from the humiliation. Because Karma, his boyfriend was watching, because everyone was watching, because he was turned on despite hating all of this. He shook his head. He shook his frantically. He was lying. He didn’t like this. He hated this! He didn’t want to be fucked by this guy. He didn’t want to be touched by this guy.

 

Terasaka threw the stun gun at Nagisa, thankfully Takaoka never noticed so when he bent down to pick up, Takaoka pounded into him harder and harder, in the style of a wheel barrow. Nagisa grabbed the stun gun and managed to electrocute him as he came into him. He rushed away and found Karma was jumping up, with the help of the other boys to grab Nagisa and hold him tightly. Isogai and Kimura were jumping up as well to find a way for Karasuma to get up. Karma was pulling off his shirt and was handing it to him. He was shaking fiercely. He was cold and shivering. He was terrified still.

 

“Where are those girls clothes of yours?” Nagisa pointed to his backpack and he nodded. Karasuma was at his side once there was a ramp and was holding Takaoka down, waiting for reinforcements. He couldn't look Nagisa in the eyes as he cried heavily into Karma body. He had failed to protect him. Isogai grabbed his backpack and was running back up and was helping him into clothing so he wasn’t in the nude in the crisp air.

 

“I know this isn't ideal but this will have to do,” Karma pulled his trousers down and pulled his boxers off and pulled his trousers back up and helped Nagisa step into the boxers.. He helped pull them up for him as he refused to let go to his shoulder.

 

Nagisa couldn't remember what happened that much afterwards, Smog and the others arrived and were transported.  Everyone else was apparently fine. It was just food poisoning. Karma sat next to Nagisa as the helicopter flew them home. They were holding hands and were refusing to let go not that Karma minded. And it wasn’t like anyone was going to interrupt them. Everyone felt sad and needed someone to hold onto/

 

When they arrived back one of the injured males laughed at Nagisa outfit but they noticed the tears on the girl's faces. The tears that rolled down Nagisa’s eyes. “I’m going for a shower,” They had agreed not to mention the incident to the rest of the class. They told them what Smog had said and how they would be okay. They didn’t mentioned Takaoka or what he had done. They didn’t mention how half the class had now been traumatised. They just smiled meekly and said to the class that they would live.

 

Karma was sitting in his bed, holding his knees. He hated that he couldn't stop Nagisa from getting hurt. He couldn't help the tears crawling down his cheeks. They didn't stop when Isogai walked in with the rest of the boys that had witnessed everything. They looked at Karma with sad eyes. Isogai took a shakey

 

“Karma. Erm...we are sorry,” he whispered softly. He didn’t know what to say. Something had to be said. They couldn't just pretend that nothing happened when they were all traumatised for the accident.

 

“I feel so stupid. He was the one that had been raped. He should be the one crying and here I am crying because I couldn't take his virginity. It's so fucked up,” Nagisa stepped out wearing shorts and a t-shirt and stepped over to Karma and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips gingerly. Karma kissed him a little harder and nuzzled his head into his shoulder. He didn’t care that the other boys were watching. They needed to feel close.

 

“I know that you were so set on taking me. Karma, you can still be my first. I want you to be my first. Karma...I wanted you to know that I didn't enjoy you watching. Takaoka was lying. I hated it. I hated all of it,” Nagisa confessed. It was obvious that he had hated it but he still needed to tell Karma that he hated it.

 

“I know you hated it. You didn't have to tell me. He was trying to rile me up. I'm sorry for telling everyone,” Karma apologised and looked into his tearful eyes. Isogai looked to the couple and shook his head. 

 

“We don't mind. You make a cute couple,” he smiled at the two who kissed again and again. Nagisa pulled back and rested his head on Karma’s shoulder. Someone knocked on the door and heard Karasuma voice.

 

“Nagisa. Can we talk?” Nagisa looked to Karma before shying away from him and walked towards the teacher. They walked in silence until they walked into a small nurse's office just down the hall. Koro-sensei was in the ball on the bed and his smile was still there but his eyes were not smiling. He was very angry. His face was red not yellow.

 

“We just want to talk to you,” Nagisa nodded and was advised to take a seat on the bed and Karasuma joined them.

 

“We are so terribly sorry. We were scared for the other students that we were unsure of what to do. Would you let one student get raped to save ten students?” Nagisa never said a word but he was just the one person rather than a whole bunch of people. “I have never in my life had to deal with such an assault that I am still shaking. Was I to kill him. I didn’t know. The only thing I offered back there was for the girls to turn away. I couldn't even send them away, and I am so sorry,” Nagisa just listened to what was being said. “Tell me Nagisa, how do you feel?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m sore. I feel like have betrayed Karma. I feel humiliated. My classmates, friends were watching that. I know they tried to look away but they were still there to watch. I am still shaking. I feel so violated and useless,” Nagisa spoke honestly.

 

Karasuma nodded his head then looked to the young male, “Half the class know. Do we tell the rest of them of what happened or do we keep it a secret? That is your decision,” Koro-sensei spoke softly, knowing that word would escape, somehow. It would be leaked out eventually.

 

“Tell them, just let be not there when they do. I don’t want think about it,” Nagisa spoke softly. He was tired and just wanted to sleep and forget about everything. He wanted to shut the world out and be alone with maybe Karma.  Koro-sensei looked to his student with sadness. He had also failed as a teacher to protect his student. 

 

“Who do you want to tell the class?” Koro-sensei asked.

 

“I’ll let you know,” Karasuma nodded his head and allowed him to leave so he left and headed back to their bedroom where only the well people were. He saw his bed that he had claimed earlier but took a seat on Karma’s bed as he stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself.

 

“Hey, what were they wanting?” Karma asked, slipping a hand around his waist.

 

“They are going to tell the rest of the class tomorrow about what had happened. I can pick who will tell them. Isogai...would you be able to tell the class?” The male nodded and lay on his bed with a sigh. They were all traumatised. How could they not be? He took a shallow breath.

 

“Long day,” He grumbled tiredly then stood up as a girl knocked on their door. Yada stood there looking awkwardly.

 

“Karasuma-sensei is asking for another 8 students to look after the ill ones. Kayano, myself, Hayami, Fuwa, Okano and Karatoka are feeling a little...tired after what had happened. Nagisa I hope you feel better later,” Nagisa nodded but it was numb. He didn’t care what she wanted. He wanted to be alone.

 

The people that remained were Isogai, Chiba, Kimura, Sugaya and Yoshida. The males stood up knowing that they needed to help out and followed Yada to the beach where everyone lay injured. Isogai walked over to Maehara and put water on his forehead and even ran his hands in his hair. After what had happened he just needed his friend to be there for him.

 

“Was it bad?” Maehara spluttered out.

 

“Very. A lot of the girls aren’t here because of it,” Maehara looked up to him and turned round to lie his head on his lap.

 

“Really? Is anyone hurt majorly?” Isogai didn’t want to tell him anything so he kept quiet and just let himself touch his friends hair. It was strange but Isogai had feelings for Maehara and Maearu didn’t mind to much. Yada walked out to talk to Nakamara and rested her head against her chest. Maehara and Nakamara were sitting next to each other.

 

“How bad can it be? We learnt that we will be fine. What can possibly be that bad? Hey Nagisa, what was the bad thing that happened?” Nagisa walked into the room and stared at Nakamura and shrugged his shoulders meekly.

 

“It’s not my place to say really,” Nagisa put on his best fake smile and walked over to Terasaka who was shaking in pain.

 

“Oh...your up and about...why?” He asked rolling onto his side.

 

“I am not ill like you guys, I should help out,” Nagisa murmured out.

 

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT!” All the murmurs deceased. “You are more of a victim that we are here. You don’t have to be brave,” Terasaka hissed at him. He noticed the tears in his eyes and bit his lip.

 

“I came down to distract myself actually. Being alone with Karma just made me think too much,” Nagisa wiped his tears as they fell down his cheek silently. He just needed to distract himself. He didn’t want to think how he been raped. How his first time was ripped from him. How he had betrayed Karma. How everyone was there to see him in such a vulnerable state. He wanted to forget everything.

 

“Shit, sorry man,” Karma came stomping over and put his arm around Nagisa as more tears fell down his cheek. Nagisa curled into Karma’s embrace and shook in fear. Karma ran small circles into his back trying to calm him down but Nagisa’s cry’s became wails and he just couldn’t stop.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Nagisa kept repeating. Karma shook his head. He had nothing to be sorry for. He had done nothing wrong. He was sorry that he couldn’t have protected him. That he could only stand and watch. At least Terasaka tried. He gave him a weapon. He gave him something to fight back with.

 

“It’s okay. It really is okay. I don’t care about that,” Nagisa shook more trying to hold back the tears but they continued to fall and he whimpered into his boyfriend’s shoulder trying to calm himself but he couldn’t stop the tears and the hurt and pain

 

“Stop, I can’t cry. I’m not gonna cry in front of the others,” Karma’s voice broke. “You don’t need to feel bad for me. It’s okay. We’ll deal with that later,” Karma couldn’t care less about taking Nagisa’s virginity. All he truly cared about was how Nagisa was. That was all that mattered.

 

“But...you wanted it so much,” Nagisa whimpered into his shoulder.

 

“I know. But, too bad. I can’t have it,” Karma ran his hand down his back. Nagisa shuddered at the feeling but soon relaxed into the soothing feeling.

 

“I want to give it to you though,” Nagisa hissed at him. Karma stood up and grabbed Nagisa by the hand as they went somewhere more private to have the same conversation again.

* * *

 

Karma and Nagisa ended up sleeping in the same bed. When they woke up everyone else was out of the room. They headed out and towards the breakfast table, “Guys...people have been asking about the bad thing that had happened and with his request, I am allowed to speak about what had happened,” Isogai spoke loudly. “So last night...the enemy was Takaoka. He told Nagisa to battle him and then they were on top of the roof, the rest of us were unable to intervene,” Nagisa shuddered as he thought of it.

 

“Instead of fighting, Takaoka instead raped Nagisa with all of us watching. He was stripped of his clothes and Nagisa was raped in front of his...erm...can I mention this?” He looked at the back to see Nagisa standing there. Karma nodded his head. “Nagisa was raped in front of his boyfriend, Karma. He completely humiliated him and...it was just the worst experience for all of us,” Nagisa and Karma took seats at a table when they were all focused on Isogai.

 

“Be cool guys,” Isogai finished and stepped down and walked over and took his seat opposite Nagisa who refused to eat. He just stared at the breakfast in front of him, unable to eat. Nakamura turned to see Nagisa and rushed over to his side and pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

“You doing alright?” She asked, tears sliding down her cheek. Nagisa shook his head subtly and she held him longer. She looked down to see that Nagia’s hands were linked with Karma’s. She cried into his body and more and more people turned round to see Nagia holding Nakamura with one hand. They all gasped and stared at him for a long minute. 

 

Nagisa stood up, holding Karma’s hand still and led him out of the hotel resort and to the beach where he sat in the sand, running his hands through it, “Feels refreshing that people know us as a couple,” Karma smiled and pushed Nagisa onto the sand and crawled on top of him. He saw the panic in his eyes but refused to move.

 

“I won’t do anything that you aren’t ready for. You knew that at the beginning. There is no need to look so sad now,” Karma reminded him.

 

“Kiss me...please,” Karma bent down and kissed Nagisa on the lips. They continued to kiss passionately until they heard a gasp. Karma looked up to see the entire class standing there blushing like idiots. Karma laughed at everyone’s expression and pulled Nagisa up of the sand.

 

“You two are really a couple?” Hazuma asked. Karma nodded his head and dusted the sand of him. 

 

“Yeah for about a year and a bit now, I believe,” Nagisa nodded his head. Afterwards Nagisa walked away from the group who had their eyes on him. All he could think about was how they were laughing at him. They already assumed he was a female, now he was even worse for being raped.

 

He walked into the showers and like last night, he scrubbed his body. He scrubbed where Takaoka had touched him. He scrubbed his penis and his backside till they went red raw. He rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash and repeated the action, still feeling dirty.

 

When he came out, he refused to look in the mirror and changed into a long sleeved top, a large hoodie and pair of jeans. He lay in Karma’s bed just wanting to be alone. He felt the need to be alone.

 

Soon it was time to go home, so they hopped onto a boat and were heading back to the mainland. He sat next to Karma and refused to speak. He just sat there next to Karma as they rode on the boat together.

 

He had missed Koro-sensei reverting into his octopus state and now he was sitting on the floor. He had given Nagisa a hug, “We contacted your parents. They needed to know. The government will be giving you a prize for your loss,” Koro-sensei explained parroting the words Karasuma had spoken to the octopus hours earlier.

 

“My loss! He took my fucking virginity. Something that I had already promised to Karma! No about of money is going to give Karma my virginity is it? Nothing will get that back! Nothing!” He screamed at his teacher. He stopped when people turned to face him and he sat back down on the chair.

 

“I get it that you are angry. I understand that. But this anger you are feeling is natural. You are supposed to feel angry,” Nagisa rolled his eyes.

 

“Angry. I’m not angry, I’m livid. Half the class watched me. They were there. Everyone else gets to be raped in the shadows. No. Not me! I have to be put on display in front of everyone! I don’t even get the privacy that they got. And you know what’s worse, I’m male. So who gives a toss. Everyone will be looking down on me because I was weak and I was the one that got raped,” Nagisa screamed out. Everything had gone silent and it was just Nagisa’s heavy breathing that could be heard.

 

Karma  wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him in close to his chest, “No-one is looking down on you. Takaoka was mad because you defeated him. You are excellent. You defeated a tyrant that broke so many souls. Forget about this virginity. It doesn’t matter. You can take mine if you want. You can take me if that makes you feel better. It doesn’t matter, as long as we love each other,” Karma explained to him quietly. He was definitely making this up on the spot but he had to keep going. 

 

“Of course it’s awful that you got raped more publicly but don’t think those girls got lucky. They suffered like you are now and most will learn to accept it and grow from it. I want to gut the bastard. I want to rip him to shreds. I want to torture him but will that make you feel better? Probably not. You know what will make you feel better, leaning on me, and the others and depending on us. I am here to support you and people who don’t...well it’s my job to make them support you,” Karma went into his bag and pulled out an envelope and he opened it to see that the entire class had wrote him encouraging words.

 

He read everyone's comments slowly and surely. Even Bitch-sensei, Karasuma and Koro-sensei had even wrote him words of encouragement. Karma held his hand as he read the card. It said ‘get well soon’ as it was the only fitting thing they had. Karma reached over and kissed him on the lips, with everyone watching. He kissed him again and again and again. The girls squealed at the romantic kiss the two shared.

 

“I love you Nagisa. I hate seeing you so sad. Please....,” Was all that Karma could plead as he wasn’t sure what he was begging for. He just wanted Nagisa and him to go back to the same. He kissed his cheek and Nagisa moved his head in to kiss his lips.

 

They kissed softly and Karma whispered to him, “I’m right here for you. Don’t forget that,” and sure enough that was something that Nagisa would never ever forget. How could he? Karma was his rock when he was washing away into the darkness.


End file.
